


Romeo & Juliette

by FalconHorus



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto on an ordinary day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo & Juliette

“Ianto Jones...” He whispered, the name rolling off his tongue like a sweet song.

The young man passed his desk, picked up the empty cup and replaced it with a fresh cup of coffee. He turned back to his cart and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for, a chocolate covered cookie. He carefully placed the cookie next to the cup and smiled satisfied.  
“Anything else, Captain?”

Jack blinked, pulled out of his reverie. Ianto’s eyes were focused on him, a hint of a smile around his lips. “No, thank you.” Jack quickly said, though he felt like he wanted to say something more but hesitated.

“Okay.” Ianto nodded. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” He turned and started to leave.

“Ianto!” Jack jumped up from behind his desk, walked up to the startled man and kissed him full on the lips, finding no resistance whatsoever.


End file.
